Piper Halliwell (P3HO)
Piper Halliwell is the middle child of the Charmed Ones. She is the second oldest of Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, younger sister of Prue Halliwell, older sister of Phoebe Halliwell, wife of Leo Wyatt, and mother of Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Personality Piper is easily the most warm and maternal out of the three sisters. However, she can also be sarcastic, quick-witted, and cynical. She is rather tightly wound, and tends to worry quickly and easily, often expecting the worst out of a situation. Her sisters, and on several occasions, Piper herself, have pointed out that she can be extremely neurotic. When it comes to her powers, Piper hates the constant demon attacks and sacrifice of a normal life. She tries on several occasions to do normal things, in attempts to feel like a normal person. However, over time she has come to accept and cherish her powers and her destiny as a Charmed One, as without them she would not be able to save innocents. Though at first, Piper was much shy, meek, and reserved sister who often had to settle the arguments between Prue and Phoebe, over time she has grown into a much more confident, take-charge woman with a quick and sarcastic sense of humor. Piper is the most maternal sister, being the first one to marry and the first to have a child. She is an excellent mother, often involving herself in her children's school events. Powers Basic Powers: '''Standard powers that all witches possess. *Spell Casting: The ability to write and cast spells that affect change in the universe. *Potion Making: The ability to brew magical elixirs that can have a variety of mystical effects. *Scrying: The ability to locate lost objects or people by holding a scrying crystal over a map. *Divination: The ability to obtain knowledge and insight through methods such as tea leaves, tarot cards, etc. *Blessing: The ability to bless objects such as potions or crystals and charge them with magic. '''Active Powers: These are powers that Piper herself possesses. * Molecular Immobilization: Piper's original power is the Warren power to freeze things. While it was originally believed that she could freeze time, it is later revealed that her actual power is to halt the movement of molecules, giving the appearance that time is frozen. Piper channels this power through her hands, often triggered by panic or fear. Piper cannot freeze other good witches, and at first, she could only freeze the room she was in, often only for a few seconds. However, she is now able to keep an entire house frozen, unfreeze only specific people, or even specific body parts, and can even momentarily freeze upper-level demons. * Molecular Combustion: The second power Piper develops is the power to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. At first, she could not control this power, often blowing up things she intended to freeze. However, over time she managed to learn how to separate the two powers, and often used this new power to instantly vanquish demons by making them explode. She can also use this to send attacks back towards the sender by creating a blow back force. * Molecular Acceleration: Piper eventually develops the power to speed up molecules to cause heat or even disorderment. This can be used to heat up objects to the point where they ignite or melt, or can be used to even heat up air. It can be seen as a lesser version of her molecular combustion power. Relationship with her Family * Prue Halliwell: Prue is Piper's older sister, and best friend. They were very close growing up, often hanging out and confiding in each other. Piper looked up to Prue, but often had to play peacemaker between her and Phoebe. The two lived together in an apartment until their Grams got sick. Prue was the maid of honor at Piper and Leo's wedding. *''' Phoebe Halliwell:''' Phoebe is Piper's younger sister. They tended to argue growing up, though Piper was kinder to Phoebe than Prue was. When Phoebe moved back to San Francisco, Piper tried to help her make peace with Prue. Despite this, Piper is still somewhat closer to Prue. Gallery Piper h..jpg Piper.jpg Piper_Halliwell.jpg|Piper as a Valkyrie piper2.jpg Piper-piper-halliwell-631146_500_375.jpg|Piper while possessed by a life essence tumblr_m6greeAW7Y1rxnee8o7_1280.jpg piper-future.png|Piper when she travels to the future Molecular acceleration.png|Piper uses her molecular acceleration power on popcorn Molecular combustion.png|Piper using her powers to blow up a demon Molecular immobilization.png|Piper freezes a cake in midair Category:Characters Category:Piper Halliwell Category:Power of Three Halliwells Only Characters (P3HO) Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Halliwell Family Characters Category:Female Characters